An ink jet image can be formed using precise placement on a print medium of ink drops emitted by an ink drop generating device known as an ink jet printhead. Typically, an ink jet print head is supported on a movable print carriage that traverses over the surface of the print medium and is controlled to eject drops of ink at appropriate times pursuant to command of a microcomputer or other controller. The timing of the application of the ink drops can correspond to a pixel pattern of the image being printed.
One type of an ink jet printhead includes an array of precisely formed nozzles in an orifice plate. The orifice plate can be attached to an ink barrier layer which can be attached to a film substructure that implements ink firing heater resistors and circuitry for enabling the resistors. The ink barrier layer can define ink channels including ink chambers disposed over the associated ink firing resistors, and the nozzles in the orifice plate can be aligned with associated ink chambers.